Wilhelmina Fang
OC of: Rineclipse |Hair = Red |Eyes = Red®, Blue(L) |Power = Photokinesis |Weapon = Lux Lucis |OC Owner = Nur Amalina |OC Status = ONLINE|image = willphoto.PNG|class = Class |Class = Noir|name = Wilhelmina Fang|birthdate = January 27th 82P.B|gender = Female|age = 19|height = 170|weight = 58|blood = O+|race = ESPer|occupation = PISD VR Combat Simulation Tester|affiliation = Eclipse Academy PISD|house = Leonem|marital = Single|hair = Flaming red|eyes = Orange ® Violet (L)|power = Photokinesis|weapon = Lux Lucis (a chained blade)|father/son = Reinhart Fang (father)|oc owner = Rineclipse|the class = Noir|mother/dauther = Seraphine Fang (mother)|oc status = Active|team = PISD Unofficial Squad (with Kou and Ren)}} Personality * Tsundere: Usually applies to her feelings towards Alba * Sarcastic: When things get annoying, she will usually counter with a sarcastic remark. * Responsible: She takes her job seriously as the VR Combat Simulation Tester. * Protective: She is willing to sacrifice her time, money, energy and even life to protect her loved ones. * Cunning: She often tricks and play pranks on her friends, much to her friends' dismay. * Likes: Hacking, speed, eating out, animals especially felines, researching * Dislikes: Chaos, perverts, ineffectiveness, lame excuses Background A senior in the Eclipse Academy, she is entrusted by the Principal to scout new students bearing the Potential. Hence, she is always roaming around town in various disguises mostly in guy's clothes, searching for suitable candidates. Her father, Reinhart Fang, is the Director of Bureau of Paranormal Investigations and Special Defense (PISD) under the Ministry of Special Defense, a Ministry dealing with the strange phenomenons relating to the past Demon War. Therefore, she is exposed to the demon's existence since she was a kid. Personality A red-haired tomboy with a simplistic outlook on life and bold approach towards everything thrown her way. Will is always eager to tackle, or sometimes, cause problems herself just for the fun of it because she thinks it is "interesting". Her inquisitive nature also gets her into hot water at times. She also enjoys seeing her Juniors get into a brawl or spar. Born in a family of programmers, it is not surprising if she possesses great skills in that field. Before, she was dubbed her the Forever Alone Geek by her fellow prefect friends but recently she returned a certain sabertooth hybrid's feelings for her though at first she accepted the sudden confession just for the fun of it. She has a slight phobia of snails, leeches, anything slimy or any sort of teasing concerning her nape and sides and any attempts to tease her concerning these few things will result in a violent rebuttal. Appearance Hair: Long, messy bang; short at the back Eyes: Orange ®, Violet (L) Outfit: Grey hooded jacket, black jeans, black-red sneakers Extra: She ties a red cloth, which is a good luck charm given to her by her partner, on her right arm. Abilities & Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Physically, her body is in top form. Having trained professionally by her father and her mentor, Will is shown to possess great agility and coordination in her attacks. Her attacks focuses mainly on locks, take downs and critical hits, befitting her Class as a Noir later on. She is also an expert in binding and tying knots, thus she always carries chains or ropes with her. This makes a running gag throughout the series questioning whether she is secretly into BDSM to which she denies over and over with absolute frustration. Even as a young teen, Will often gets herself caught up in fist fights among boys due to her rash nature, and this indirectly develops her fighting skills since young. Photokinesis She is able to focus and compress photons that are present around her. In an extension of her power, called the Lux Furoris mode, she is able to conjure translucent wings-like projections on her back and her eyes glow. For more information, see here. Laser blast The most basic offensive skill. Concentrates the photons and unleashes them as lasers. For more info, see here. Invisibility Requires great focus from the user. The light is directed away from the physical body, resulting in Will becoming invisible. For more info, see here. Flash Steps The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. She is able to use this skill up to Stage 4. The higher the stage, the more ESP will be consumed. Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts Most of the time, she uses her sword and sheath to fight. She also uses chains if necessary which functions to trap the enemies before she delivers the finishing attacks.